


Left Behind

by Bloopydoo (UNDERTALESIN)



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNDERTALESIN/pseuds/Bloopydoo
Summary: Henry and Gordon have a fight, but there is no making up now.From a Tumblr prompt.





	Left Behind

“You’re okay. Breathe. Just breathe. Open your eyes. Come back. It’s okay. It’s over now. You’re okay. Wake up. Please wake up. Don’t do this to me. Please don’t do this to me, _oh_ _God_ _please_ don’t do this to me. I love you so much. _Come back_.”  
  
Gordon was painfully silent. Normally, he would've wrapped his arms around Henry, or given the other man any indication that he was alright. Now, though? He was as silent as a crypt.  
  
"Please, Gordon! I'm begging you! Please don't leave me behind. You mean everything to me, please! Wake up!"  
  
Still nothing. If one ignored the bruises and wounds littering his skin, it was almost as if he was simply asleep. _It was pretty hard to ignore the splotchy bruises and open stab wounds though._ It sent a knife through Henry's heart to know that he might have been indirectly responsible for this.  
  
They'd had a fight over something so minor that day. Something so insignificant that Henry had overreacted to, making Gordon defensive.  
  
“Why are you like this tonight? I thought we were having a good time.”  
  
“We were, I'm just… tired, Henry.”  
  
“We haven't gone on a date in weeks. Could you at least act like you're enjoying yourself?”  
  
“What do you mean, act? I'm trying, Henry! Is that not enough?”  
  
“Well, Gordon, maybe you should try harder!”  
  
Henry had left Gordon standing there in shock, confused and hurt. He'd fled in tears, with no thought for Gordon's safety. If he'd stayed, maybe he could've… he could've…  
  
Henry burst into tears, clutching Gordon's corpse close.

\---

The forensic investigation revealed Gordon had been jumped, and violently assaulted by multiple assailants over a few days. When Henry had been called to the police station to unlock Gordon's phone, he'd run into the last person he'd wanted to see. How could he face Scott now?   
  
“Glad to see you here, Henry.”   
  
Scott's face was tear-stained, and he seemed haggard. Henry probably wore a similar expression, but he wouldn't have known. He'd been avoiding all the mirrors in his house. He kept seeing Gordon in the reflection's background, doing all the things he used to do (and would never do again).   
  
“Hello, Scott.”    
  
After inputting Gordon's passcode (the date of the night they'd first met), the device was quickly examined for clues. A series of 30 minute videos in the camera roll with odd thumbnails immediately grabbed their attention.    
  
The first was the first 30 minutes after they'd captured him. Gordon was slightly roughed up, mostly confused and angry. He'd been interrogated about his relationship with Henry, eventually confessing his love. The last frame of that video was a faceless figure stepping into frame with a bat.   
  
The next held a more injured Gordon, but one with the spark of rebellion still in his eyes. He still snarled at the captors with only slightly dampened rage. They kept telling him that his relationship was wrong, that he was wrong, that the man he'd been with didn't love him.   
  
“Henry loves me! You're all liars, blinded and bigoted!  **He loves me!** ”   
  
The video cut off as the captors closed in.   
  
The next held an even more injured Gordon. He looked about as exhausted as he was injured. The one behind the camera grabbed his face and forced him to look into the camera. Maybe it was just Henry, or his eyes were a little more faded.   
  
“So where's your love now? Seems to us he's not coming.”   
  
Gordon stirred at that.   
  
“He's coming,  _ I know it. _ He's trying to find me now, probably.”   
  
The person behind the camera tutted disapprovingly.   
  
“Why keep hoping? It's obvious he doesn't love you. He wouldn't have run away if he had.”   
  
Henry could hear Scott's breath hitch, and could feel his gaze burn into the back of his head. Henry could only focus on the video, tears blurring his peripheral vision.   
  
The video cut out suddenly, and the next one seemed to take place immediately after. Gordon's eyes glinted with some silent satisfaction, and one of the faceless captors was clutching their hand and swearing. The slap echoed like a whip crack in the silent room.   
  
“You think you're so smart, don't you? We'll teach you,  **you little shit.** We'll show you.”   
  
Each blow that connected with Gordon was delivered with words meant to wound.   
  
“ **He. Doesn't. Love. You. At. All.** ”   
  
Gordon took each punch with a soft grunt. When his head lolled forward, Henry could clearly see the blood on his face.   
  
“We'll make you a deal.”   
  
Gordon looked up, suspicious.   
  
“If your  _ disgusting _ lover comes to save you in the next 12 hours, we'll let you go. If he doesn't, we'll kill you.”   
  
Gordon's eyes were wide. He shook his head fearfully, aware that it would likely take Henry longer than that to find him even if he'd been missing for a few days.   
  
“I'll take your silence as a yes. Hmph. Good luck, you bastard.”   
  
The last shot was Gordon shaking in panic, begging.   
  
“N-No, please… _ I never agreed to this! _ Please! Don't do this!  **Please** !”   
  
The last video was a broken man, limp in his restraints, tears slipping silently from blackened eyes.   
  
“Well, he's not here.”   
  
Gordon didn't respond.   
  
“Helloooo…God, fucking catatonic already? Wow, that's a new record. Guess we should just fucking kill you now, huh?”   
  
Still nothing.   
  
He barely reacted to the blade they slipped between his ribs. The video ended with Gordon in a pool of his own blood, staring blankly into the camera.

\---

“What did they mean by ‘run away’ exactly? I thought you loved my brother, Henry.”   
  
“I do, Scott.”   
  
“Evidently not, because you ran away and he got killed!  **DON'T LIE TO ME, HENRY** !”   
  
The policemen had to hold Scott back, as he lunged at a now sobbing Henry.   
  
Henry no longer heard what Scott was saying. The image of Gordon was branded on his memory.   
  
Gordon's funeral was a quiet affair. The whispers spread quickly, however, when Scott refused to acknowledge or be near Henry. Surely Scott would support his brother's love in this hard time?   
  
Henry drowned out the whispers, focusing on saying goodbye to the only man he'd ever loved.

\---

Afterwards, Edward and James tried their best to keep him from wallowing in his shame and despair. They dragged him out every so often, and forced him to be out in public again.    
  
Henry found himself again and again in the park where he and Gordon had fought, staring up at the fluffy white clouds. They looked like pillows, so soft and light. He would've liked to sleep. It'd been hard, with everything in the apartment reminding him of Gordon, but he couldn't bear to leave.   
  
He heard a familiar voice, one of Gordon's captors, and an idea seized his mind.   
  
He approached them carefully.   
  
“… and so I was telling him, right, that if you're gonna be a pussy I'll stab the guy instead-”   
  
Henry tapped his shoulder gently.   
  
“Excuse me! You wouldn't be able to help me, would you?”   
  
The man turned around, glaring at Henry.    
  
“What.”   
  
“You kidnapped a man from here about a year ago, and you killed him, right?”   
  
They sucked in a sharp breath.   
  
“…So what if I did?”   
  
Henry managed a weak smile.   
  
“I was his boyfriend. Could you kill me too, please? I miss him.”   
  
The man's companion stared at Henry in horror, but Gordon's murderer leered at him.   
  
“Sure. If you'd step right this way…”

\---

Henry was found with a peaceful smile on his face, his body strewn across the park. An arm here, a leg there, head nestled in the crook of a tree, fingers and toes scattered like hellish birdseed.   
  
He'd left a few letters behind.   
  
“Dear Edward and James,   
I'm very sorry to do this to you. You tried very hard to keep me happy, and I'm throwing it all away. But I just can't live like this anymore.    
I'm going away for a very long time, but don't worry about me. I'll be fine, so just keep on being you, okay?   
Yours,    
Henry.   
  
Dear Scott,   
I regret with my whole being what happened that night. I should never have left him alone that night, and I can never atone for what I have done.   
I'm going to be seeing him soon anyway, and I pray he'll forgive me for what I've done. I can only hope that someday you will too.   
Regards,   
Henry.”

\---

Henry woke from a white light into a warm embrace.   
  
“I missed you so much, Henry.”   
  
Henry buried his face in the familiar frame, humming happily.   
  
“I missed you too, Gordon.”


End file.
